


还债（冬盾 pwp）

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Steve, Kinky, M/M, playboy bucky barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: Steve欠了Bucky三次情趣play，他得补上。 冬盾注意！！！！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 21





	还债（冬盾 pwp）

Steve欠了Bucky三次情趣play，他得补上。

1.罪犯X狱警

“...没想到有这么一天吧，典狱长？”  
头发被扯住，他的蓝眼睛无辜地眨着，被迫往后抬起脑袋。而后，让人鸡皮疙瘩冒起来的寒意随着男人调笑的声音一起，超他直袭过来——‘刺啦！’，廉价的警服破了，露出里面急促起伏的胸膛，“哦？本钱不错嘛...”

“Bucky....”  
Steve配合地微微抬着头，红着脸嚷嚷着他‘冷酷无情’的爱侣的名字。他的手脚都被和警服一样廉价的情趣手铐锁在了这间重口味主题宾馆的冰凉铁栏杆上，现在正‘动弹不得’的被‘监狱’造反派领袖——Bucky·巴恩斯先生牢牢固定在这几根突兀竖起来的柱子上‘严加拷问’，场景尴尬得让人直想笑，Steve的脸红一半是‘被’赤裸胸膛时激出来的，另一半是憋笑憋出来的。

“谁他妈是Bucky？叫我长官！”  
棕色头发的前杀手不满地喃喃着，语气里带着十足的狠戾，那双认真到极点的蓝灰色眼睛里看不出一点点柔情，仿佛他和Steve血海深仇一般...只有杀意和无边的愤怒在燃烧着。美国队长在心底给自己心爱的布鲁克林小王子一个‘drama queen’的称号，然后在心底默默警告自己一定不能笑场，不然真的会把Bucky惹毛的。  
于是Steve微喘着气，相当乖巧地回了一句：“Yes sir.”

他现在双腿大开，四肢都被很贴心的固定在柱子上，其实处境还是挺不妙的...但与其说是不妙，不如说是悠然自得，他已经很久没有和Bucky玩这种角色扮演类的‘小游戏’了——唯一的不同就是70年前他们玩的是pg-13版本的，而现在即将变成NC-17成人级，而已。Steve在脑海里不断地对自己重复：要入戏要入戏...从前他和Bucky扮演角色的时候，几乎每一回都是他是正派的那个——骑士王子啦，侠义英雄啦；Bucky却不一样，他有时候站在Steve这边和Steve一起‘打坏蛋’，有时候玩着玩着又会很没有契约精神地跑到对面去当反派，什么恶龙啦，巫师啦，反正就没有什么是Bucky不敢演的。

才刚刚分神了一瞬间就被眼前的男人就注意到了——Bucky眼尾上挑，眉头紧锁的那刻Steve就知道自己麻烦了，那是蓄力的标志。果不其然下一秒钟，施加在他头发上的力道倏地加重，在他被迫继续抬高脖颈的瞬间，杀手的唇舌就落在了暴露在外的喉结上，那地方被轻轻叼住，不痛不痒地含吮舔舐着。Steve刚要呻吟出声，又被落在胸前的振金手掌给刺激的一下把声音哽在了喉咙里。那手指轻巧敏捷、目的明确，是直接奔着胸前挺立的小点去的，Steve被冷得往后缩了一下，然后又被脑袋后的温热手掌逼着弹回来。

“Bella（美人儿 意语）...这就受不住啦？”   
超级士兵故意低着嗓音说话的样子真是辣爆了，Steve觉得自己可能在逐渐地入戏，他身体烫得厉害，胸膛也起伏个不停，像是在无声地期待着什么一样。  
于是下半身蠢蠢欲动的某个地方，被默契的、立马就紧贴过来的膝盖照顾了，变得更加兴奋和激动。

Bucky终于仁慈地放开了扯住他头发的手，这让Steve终于有了喘气和说话的机会。他平视着冬日战士眼底无声起伏的波澜，决定适当地在现下的氛围中火上浇油，以此来刺激Bucky一把：“Monsieur（先生），Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire（您要做什么）？”

凌乱呼吸中法语软糯甜美的音调正适合一个‘惊慌失措、欲拒还迎’的完美‘受害者’，Steve话刚一出口就发现自己这个举措很可能不止引发了‘火上浇油’的效果...妥妥的是自己放了个火坑、自己往里边义无反顾地跳啊。

“...Ты сам напросился（你自找的），hачальник（典狱长）！”  
Bucky盯了他几秒，忽然笑了出来，眼里凌人的欲火让Steve颤了一下，即便是俄语不太好，队长也能凭借直觉感到那一瞬间的‘危险’——那是一种性感而直抒胸臆的占有欲，是被挑衅了的雄狮会发出的那种威胁一般的低吟。

Bucky从他身上移开了压着触着对方所有身体部位的地方，施施然走到栏杆背后——下一秒是振金臂微微嗡鸣地卡着自己腰胯的触感，和杀手紊乱动人的，喷在触感敏锐的脖颈侧面的迫促浅喘...失神的片刻，Steve后知后觉地发现下半身所有的布料在短短三秒内就被扒得一干二净了，而身后那个赤裸上身的俊美‘男囚’正急不可耐地用着吻和带着力道的抚摸在全身上下来回巡梭着，似是在理所当然的进行领地确认。

火热潮湿的入口被从后攻占的时候，两个人终于一同发出解脱了一般的长长呻吟——这时他们终于又都默契地卸下可笑的伪装，领回了本真的身份。此刻紧紧胶合在一起，火辣蹭动的肉体仅仅属于Steve和Bucky，他们正难耐地接吻，触摸，用尽全身器官感受着彼此身体上完美的不完美的部分，隔着吃了身体热度的钢铁竖栏，狠狠地占有着彼此。  
____________________________________________________________________________

2.吸血鬼X神甫

没有…没有吻。  
Bucky不肯吻他。

“神父的嘴巴是用来说祷告词的，它不能为主之外的其他任何事物占用…不是吗？”  
Steve被粗暴地按在了地上，嘴里塞着Bucky带凉意的金属手指，零零散散的黑色神甫袍契合氛围地散落在地上，垫在激烈起伏的肉体和教堂冰冷硌人的地板之间。  
废弃教堂里昏黄的烛光下Bucky的脸庞显得格外苍白，他的语调森冷冰凉，沾着津液的手指从温软的嘴里抽出，带着绝对的力道稳稳掐住队长的下巴，  
“Confess, Steve!”

那声音坚定中带着压抑的愠怒，只有神子虔敬的告解才能化解他的戾气。

“我犯下了...愤怒和嫉妒之罪。”  
被剥得赤裸同献祭羔羊般的Steve别无他法，只得向寂静只有喘息声的虚空坦诚自己的罪行。  
他记得刚刚在任务时，明明自己只是转身了5秒，回过头便看见Bucky搂住了一位金发碧眼的美人的腰肢请她步入舞池。身着神甫装扮的Steve被自己的伪装身份限制了行动，只能眼巴巴看着西装革履的Bucky面带绅士微笑和一脸得意的任务对象在舞池里悠然自得地跳着华尔兹。  
深棕长发、碧蓝双眸的Bucky显然是那女人的菜，只见一舞毕，那女人抬头，在舞曲妙曼的尾端主动向Bucky献上一个深吻。Steve在暗处狠狠盯着她，差点因为目光过于尖锐而暴露了身份，紧握的手掌却已经因为极度的克制而‘咔’的一声将十字架捏碎，木屑残片嵌进掌心都浑然不觉。

现在那只淌血的手正作为罪证被Bucky右手牢牢握住腕关节扣在石地板上。

“神父不可瞒罪！”  
Bucky低吼，俯身，在Steve反应过来之前就已经吻上了那只被十字架弄伤了掌心的手。他伸出舌尖，如动物间梳理毛发那样温柔又心疼地将残留血痕的地方扫过，算是对Steve无辜手心的安慰。但当他转过头，嘴角带着血痕面对着浑身不着一物的队长时，Steve的心脏瞬间在那双冰蓝眼睛里失去了跳动的能力。  
现在的Bucky美得不真实，既像是猎人，又像是嗜血而生、不能见光的德古拉。

“…贪婪，和，淫欲。”  
Steve喃喃，忘却了呼吸。  
真是谬论，Steve想着。我竟因为一个吸血鬼的美貌而犯下四宗大罪。  
但一切都是如此的理所应当，他想让Bucky如光亮刺透黑暗一般将他也狠狠刺穿撞碎。他期待着，讨好一般去吻Bucky固定在自己身侧的右手手腕。

“迟了，神父，迟了，罪人！你必须因你的不坦诚而受惩罚。”  
冰凉的金属指尖开始在白皙的胸膛上犯下种种罪行，留下惹人遐思的淫荡痕迹。  
Steve眯着眼睛盯着自己完美的吸血鬼，任由那只手指在自己身上煽风点火。而后，突然地，在某个瞬间，一切开始变得不可控制，像是失去了刹车的列车脱轨，欲望做鸣笛在肉体摩擦里发出无声尖啸。  
两人默契地暂停了一秒，对视的那瞬仿佛虚空里已有烈火燎原。  
唇与唇猛撞地在一起，双手脱离了彼此的桎梏开始索求对方的热度。

“求，求您宽恕。…唔！！”  
于被猛烈的贯穿带走神智的前一瞬，Steve用带着欢愉的嗓音祈求。

——————————————————————————————————————————

3.花花公子X兔女郎

“Not a good idea! ”  
Steve简直要尖叫了。  
谁见过美国队长尖叫来着？可能除了Bucky外没有其他人了。

前两次，一次情趣酒店play，一次搭了任务顺风车的教堂play和这次的比起来真的都是小case啊。Steve无声地看着Bucky给自己准备的兔女郎装，黑色短款，很明显的XXL码，还有那一双令人羞耻心爆棚的兔耳朵——毛茸茸、蠢兮兮，无辜纯洁好像不带有任何罪恶目的的粉色大长耳。

队长面无表情地抬起头，用嘴巴做了一个骂人的口型。  
对面Bucky懒洋洋地回望他，同样用唇语挤出一句肉麻的：‘亲爱的，你答应好我的，不准反悔。’那双狡黠的蓝眼睛微微眯缝着，仿佛在打着什么如意算盘。  
Steve摇头，努力按捺着内心的不安乖乖走进了更衣间。

高效的行军生活让超级士兵换装的速度保持在五分钟之内——即便是一开始对于手中的这件暴露性感的服装的穿法感到有点儿迷惑，身为队长的他还是很快理出了正确的换衣方式。

“...所以，你就是我今晚点的酒陪？”  
杀手着一身正装却以最为放松懒散的状态半倚在沙发上，胸前扣子打开数个，像一个十足的浸淫夜场多年的浪荡公子。  
那一双眼睛带着十足的玩味盯着爱人微粉的脸颊和被他自己咬出牙印的下唇，犀利里带着不动声色的欣赏。  
太美了。

紧身衣以一种极端邪恶的方式勾勒出了美国甜心线条完美的胸型。  
黑色的布料裹紧腿根，和白皙的皮肤形成最为惹眼的反差。  
Bucky默默看着，突然生出一种冲动，想把眼前的人狠狠按倒在房间内的某一个平台上，从身后贴住他，吻他的后颈，再将他拆吃入腹。

“过来，我可爱的小兔子。”

哦，Steve在心底赞叹着，Bucky这一身真的帅惨了。  
他一边毫无自觉地迈进陷阱一边被他浑身闪着光的夜店小王子迷得晕头转向。  
而前杀手像个猎人一样抓紧了时机扯住了Steve的尾巴——毛茸茸俏立在腚上方的一团白色毛团，然后让眼前这只超大size的bunny失去了平衡摔在了沙发垫里。

“放松...我们有一整晚的时间。”

Bucky絮絮地说着，他似乎已经忘记今晚要和他的宝贝先调情然后再来一场火辣的性爱的。没办法，每次冰棍们试图开始一些情趣play的时候效果总是双向的——哦，他们彼此都难以阻止对方的魅力对自己的影响。

“我记得你曾经还调侃过想让我去勾引墨索里尼，babe...但从今晚来看，你似乎才是那个更适合的人选。”  
Bucky已经忍不住开始试探着吻在队长的嘴角上，而那得到了Steve温柔的回吻。  
队长低沉地笑着，然后转身跨坐在了Bucky的大腿上。  
“你确定吗Bucky？我觉得以我的体重和身量会把他压死....只有你能承受得了我，不是吗？”

“哦，当然...当然，不过你不觉得我们的进度有点太快了？”  
Bucky玩笑一般扯着Steve脑袋上大到夸张的兔耳朵，软乎乎的，手感超棒。  
队长不满地皱了一下眉，一瞬间感觉自己是一个上世纪30年代在游乐场被一群熊孩子追着扯尾巴的大人偶。  
也许是因为和Bucky在一起，因此所有的事情都会变得不那么令人紧张了。  
“你想要做什么，Bucky，不觉得直接进入正题更有趣吗？”

“我想先用点红葡萄酒暖暖场...”  
Bucky嘟囔了一声，下一秒被哽住了似的，突然停了下来。  
因为Steve的动作。  
“天杀的，你哪里学来的，Stevie？”

队长刚刚做的很简单，只是从身后的桌上摸过那一杯巴基已经倒好的红酒，而后大胆地从自己穿着深V花纹的服饰前倒了下去。  
红色酒业迅速渗进紧身布料和那之下的皮肤，一瞬间香味爆发出来，诱人得很。  
巴基遵循本能吻了过去，气息有点点乱。  
“我可以的，对吗，Steve？”  
他坏心地在队长胸前舔了一口。

Steve呻吟了一声，下意识搂紧了爱人的金属臂。  
“More，Bucky...”  
花花公子的大衣外套将脱未脱，正虚挂在手臂的两边，那之下是属于冬日战士的刺目红星和侧腹健硕而不过分夸张的肌肉线条，Steve看得微微有点走神。  
“我听说你想换个新形象？”

“是的宝贝，辣，和更辣，我想你不会太介意我给你一个惊喜的。”  
Barnes抬头看着他，唇边沾着零星的红酒印记，中士脸上是带着微醺感觉的动人笑容。嗷，谁说超级士兵喝不醉呀？  
Steve低下头来吻Bucky的嘴角，中士的手顺势滑到被蕾丝裹了一阵子的重点部位那去了。  
“...看看是谁比较期待今晚来着？”

“Bucky，你偷跑。”  
Steve不甘落后，以四倍速解决了衣物阻碍之后，他慵懒地挑逗着掌下那一团来自爱人的火热。  
哈，两根‘冰棍’的兴奋程度不相上下。  
“吻我，然后帮我扩张。”  
Steve命令着，语调里带着温和与不容置疑的强硬，还有那么一点点令Bucky饥渴到冒烟的、当事人却毫无自觉的性感。

“遵命，队长。”  
掐着腰的双手往下，振金手指撕裂了布料。  
Bucky动作艰难地从自己的裤子口袋里摸出润滑，单手开启盖子之后把润滑液挤了满手。  
今夜的Steve格外热情。  
他正红着脸颊同时照顾着两人之间难耐得冒着前液的地方，另一只空出来的手正牢牢掐在金属臂上红星的位置，骨节修长的手指随着快感起伏而不时收紧和放松。队长平日里显得极为禁欲的淡色嘴唇在情欲轻吻下变成了蔷薇一般的红，就连胸膛和锁骨都因为期待着来自爱侣的触碰而透出显示激动的淡粉色。  
“你看，你穿这件的时候不用进行胸部填充都很适合。”  
Bucky一边忙着在后面塞入手指，一边用金属臂揽住了Steve往上躲闪的腰。  
Steve凶狠地吻了下来，他用接吻隐去了自己接受扩张时失态的呻吟——Bucky的手指仿佛被施过魔法，情色到令人同时感到害羞和无地自容。

“你忘记和我接吻了，中士。”  
队长微蹙着眉，状似不满的语气里带着濒临崩溃的甘美喘息。胸前黑色的深V布料没法阻挡他已经挺立起来的乳尖的样子，他只能试着用别的方法来转移一下Bucky的注意力，没想到中士根本就不吃这一招。  
“Steve，自己解开你上身的布料...求你了。”

最后，一半的黑色蕾丝裹胸毁在了Bucky耐性极差、破坏力超强的振金手指上，另一半被队长磨蹭地丢开，滚到了沙发下面。  
金发Bunny最后虚虚叼着自己一边长耳朵的毛茸茸尖端，一边急喘着深深坐入他那赤裸上身、露出狰狞接驳疤痕的爱人怀里。  
蓝眼睛里结出清澈透明的水雾，挡不住眼底涌出来的最深切火热的爱意。

The end


End file.
